We Ain't Ashes
by Liddym2113
Summary: Daryl finally realizes what he's been missing. Carol and Daryl in Alexandria, post 5x08


Leaning over in front of him, Carol ran her fingers through his hair, measuring the lengths to ensure they were even. She paused slightly when she heard his sharp intake of breath and he waited for her to withdraw when she realized her position meant that he was seeing straight down her shirt and had a perfect view of the beautiful, creamy swell of her breasts. After a second or two had ticked by, she stepped in even closer, a tentative but subtle invitation that was so much like her.

Daryl brought his hands up to her waist, gently brushing the skin between the hem of her shirt and the top of her pants, and pulled her forward until she was standing in the space between his legs. He buried his face against her stomach, inhaling the heady fragrance that was purely Carol: lavender, talcum, sweat and the scent of the fall breeze clinging to the air dried fabric. It was an earthy combination and it filled him with a feeling of being right at home, in the woods, with the one person who could give him the love and affection he truly needed. His eyes closed, he could almost hear the whistling of the wind in the trees and the scratching of the leaves through the grass as Carol ran her fingers through his hair, scraping her nails along his scalp, massaging her way behind his ears and down the slope of his neck until her hands rested lightly against the ridge of his collarbone.

He slid his palm along the front of her waist, gathering her shirt in his hand, twisting the fabric until his knuckles were resting against her skin. Her stomach quivered as he slid the shirt up and met the soft expanse of her midriff with his lips, delicately placing kisses as light and feathery as a butterfly's wings against her flesh. She gripped his shoulders, her fingers digging into the corded muscles beneath the sun-scorched skin, nails embedding in his flesh and rousing his need even further with the faint sting.

He kissed his way up her body, letting go of her shirt as he moved his hands back to her waist and lifted her easily into his lap, straddling him. The shift in position put them both at eye level, and as he looked into her eyes, he saw himself in their reflection. More than that, he saw himself through her eyes and it stole his air from his lungs, leaving him breathless. The depth of the love he saw on her face, the dizzying combination of tenderness and heated desire, gave him the nudge he needed to lean forward slowly and finally press his lips to hers.

It was unlike anything he had felt before. This feeling of something being so right. The moment his lips touched hers, everything fell into place.

Her lips were so warm and inviting, and as soft as the petals of the Cherokee Rose he once picked for her. Her mouth opened beneath his, deepening the kiss, and he felt her tongue run across his lower lip. She was sweet, and tart, and tasted of the lemonade kool-aid one of the groups had scavenged.

His blood felt like fire as it rushed south, his cock stiffening against her. He never had a clue what it was he was missing, what he needed in his life, until she wrapped her legs around his waist and ground into him. This was it. This was perfect bliss. It was heaven. Here in her arms.

* * *

><p>"Yes. Oh yes."<p>

Her hoarse whisper rasped against his ear as his hands slid around her shoulders, bringing her closer to him. He lowered his mouth to her neck, placing gentle kisses from her jaw to her collarbone, breathing against the slight tightening in his chest when his lips met her skin. Her back was silk beneath his fingers as he caressed her, resting his hands at her waist and revelling in the touch, the warmth of her against him. Even in those rare times when he'd let himself think of her, of loving her, he hadn't imagined anything like this. He loved the feel of her body straddling him, riding him, so close to him, so slow it was almost imperceptible. The brushing of her nipples against his chest made his heart pound. The sweat slicking the skin between their bodies as they moved together, like they'd always been one, sent his senses reeling.

Her eyes were closed as she seemed to drink in every sensation, letting him fill her over and over. He clung to her, moving as she moved, breathing when she breathed. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he loved how they pressed against one another as if they couldn't get close enough.

His lips brushed against her neck and she clenched around him, squeezing her thighs as his fingers clutched her hips, almost painful in his grip. Each thrust sent shocks tingling through him, overwhelming his senses, blocking out the swirling images in his mind until he was left with nothing but her. When she whispered his name as he lowered his head to her breast and lavished his attentions upon her, he couldn't contain the whimper as he closed his lips around her. She sobbed softly as he teased and caressed her nipple with his tongue, and her hands tightened in his hair as she clutched his head against her breast. Never had he wanted to fulfill someone else's needs and desires more than his own; never had he been so attuned to someone else's pleasure. With every fibre of his being, he wanted her to feel as wanted and desired, as loved and cherished, as she had made him feel..

As he nuzzled her breast and caressed her skin with the barest touch of his lips, he dropped his hand between them to find the throbbing little nub at the top of her slick, wet cleft. She let out a gasp of startled pleasure as he traced soft circles over her clit, and her thighs began to shake as she grew unbelievably aroused at his touch.

"Don't stop. Don't stop," she panted, her breaths coming harder and faster together as he saw the flush creep over her body and watched her face contort as her climax began to take hold.

"Carol...God...fuck, baby..." He groaned. It was too much. The emotion burst inside him as he came, flooding through him with a happiness and wholeness he'd felt with no one else before. Her tears came unbidden and she trembled as they rolled off her cheeks, landing softly on his shoulder. He lifted his head, his eyes meeting hers and in them he saw all the joy and longing he felt reflected back at him.

They gave in to their need be near one another, to feel the life in each other, to feel their heartbeats pressed up against one another as they came together, finally feeling whole in each other's embrace.


End file.
